All I Wanted Was You
by Cherryblossom670
Summary: This story is officially on HIATUS :( Sorry, be back whenever
1. Chapter 1

All I Wanted Was You

All I wanted was to live a normal life. Was that too much to ask for? My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm sixteen years old and I have eye-catching pink hair, striking emerald eyes, and a body only a goddess could have. Everywhere I go, I always got unwanted attention. All the boys in my school Konoha High School love and worship me, but all the girls despise me. The boys think I'm a goddess sent from the heavens. The girls think I'm a worthless pornstar that is seeking attention. I don't let any of that get to me. You may think that I just have an ordinary life, well think again.

As I was walking to the bleachers to sit there and relax, I hear someone holler my nickname that I hated. "Hey, Pinkie!" I turn around with a blank expression to see Karin.

"What," I say clearly uninterested in what she was going to say.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how you look before I beat you to a pulp," says Karin. "I know that you were making googly at MY Sasuke-kun, you slut"

"Whatever. One, I don't give a rat's ass about Uchiha. Two, Uchiha wouldn't look twice your way. Three, you should take a nice, long look in the mirror and you'll see that you're the slut," I say in such a nonchalant tone.

"How dare you, you bitch!" Screeches Karin as she tries to slap Sakura.

Sakura dodges the slap without any effort and she pins Karin to the ground in the blink of an eye. Karin constantly struggles against Sakura's grip.

"Agh, let me go,"

Sakura lets go of her and begins her walk to the bleachers again. Karin slowly gets up and us fuming with rage as she glares at Sakura's back.

Sakura finally made it to her spot on the bleachers. She smirks, knowing that Karin is angry. Oh how she loves messing around with Karin. Then her smirk instantly fades as she sees Sasuke make his way towards her.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts to Sakura as if saying hello and sitting down next to her.

"What, do you want Uchiha?"

"I just want to talk to you about our wedding," Sasuke says to me without any emotion.

Oh and I forgot to tell you, Sasuke's family and mine both own really powerful companies and they are going to have an arranged marriage for me and Sasuke and I thought that my parents couldn't annoy me anymore than they already do.

"What's there to talk about, the wedding planners' are planning everything for the wedding,"

"It's not that, when are you going to move all your stuff to my place?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, our parents said that we'll only get married; I didn't hear them say anything about moving in together. I knew this wasn't good, if we move in together I'll fall for him and I didn't want that to happen. I don't want to end up broken hearted like before.

"Hey, did you even hear me?" Sasuke said clearly annoyed.

"I have to go," said Sakura as she dashed away. She didn't want to talk anymore; all she wanted was to get away from everyone.

Sasuke's POV

Why'd she run away? I just wanted to ask her when she was gonna move in. I wonder what got into her. I love her so much and I desperately want her to know.


	2. Chapter 2

All I Wanted Was You

Sakura's POV

I know I can't run away from all my problems, but running always from them was all I could think of. I won't allow myself to fall for him, not him or anyone. I won't let the past hold me down. Damn it, I really need to stop thinking about all this.

No One's POV

Sakura ran into the girls' restroom. She looked into the mirror and realized that she had been crying while she ran. She didn't want any feeling slow her down in life, she had to be strong.

Sakura's POV

As I was about to walk out of the restroom, Karin and her bitch squad walked in.

"Ugh, well look who it is, the pink slut," said Karin still fuming over what happened earlier.

"Hn, what now, Karin," I say in an annoyed tone.

"Listen here, Pinkie. You should stay the hell away from MY Sasuke-kun or else," Karin said in a threatening voice.

"Or else what? You and your bitch squad are gonna tell my mommy?"

"If you don't back off, you're going to regret it," said Karin as she turned on her heel and walked out of the restroom.

"Whatever," said Sakura in an uncaring tone.

~After school~

No One's POV

As Sakura was about to begin her walk back home, Sasuke stopped her.

"Why'd you run away earlier?" asked Sasuke.

"That's none of your business," said Sakura, trying not to show any emotion.

"Sakura, is something bothering you?" asked Sasuke, clearly worried that something might be troubling her.

"It's nothing, Sasuke-kun," Sakura quickly shut up. KUN? SASUKE-KUN? Why did I say that?

Sasuke couldn't help, but show a faint smile at Sakura. "Sakura, I have to tell you something."

"W-what is i-it?" stuttered Sakura, she was mentally cursing herself for stuttering.

"Sakura, I love you," said Sasuke. Before Sakura could even reply, Sasuke pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss.

Sakura stood there, frozen. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. This was exactly what she didn't want to happen.

Sasuke saw the tears and quickly pulled away. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke was really worried.

"I-it's n-nothing," said Sakura as she tried to wipe away the tears that seemed to be constantly falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," said Sasuke, his bangs covering his eyes.

"It's not your fault," and with that Sakura sprinted in the direction of her house.

There, in the shadows was a pair of angry eyes that happened to watch the whole scene.


	3. Chapter 3

All I Wanted Was You

Sakura's POV

Why? Why did he have to do that? I can't let this happen again. He'll only get closer. It's enough that I have to get married to him and MOVE IN with him. I desperately want to get away from all this.

~Flash back~

Sakura was running to Neji's house, eager to see him. When she finally arrived, she spotted him.

"Neji-kun!" squealed Sakura as she pulled him in a loving hug. Neji hugged her back, but he showed no emotion in doing so.

Neji showed indifference toward his girlfriend, but Sakura never noticed. He only loved her for her body, not anything else. Sakura was blinded by her infatuation with Neji to even notice his coldness toward her.

"Neji-kun, I love you," said Sakura.

"Hn."

"Neji-kun, why don't you ever say it back?" said Sakura, fearing that she did something wrong.

"Hn," said Neji, still not showing any emotion.

Sakura pouted, showing sadness in her eyes. Suddenly, lust flashed in his eyes. Neji loved the way Sakura pouts at him. Then, Neji crashed his lips against her's. Sakura mistook the lust for passion and kissed him back. Neji carried Sakura's petite form in his house and upstairs to his room. He dropped her down on his bed and started stripping both herself and himself of their clothes. Neji started to leave hickies all over Sakura.

"Neji-kun," Sakura moaned in pleasure, enjoying every moment.

That night, Sakura was so happy that she made love with Neji, she soon fell asleep feeling like she was in heaven. Neji, just laid there, smirking, he stole something from Sakura that she could never get back, her virginity.

Sakura awoke to feel her body sore. She smiled and remembered her night with Neji. She turned her body to face the opposite direction, hoping to see Neji next to her. Neji was there, still asleep. Sakura gave Neji a warm smile and started playing with his hair.

Neji finally woke up and saw that Sakura was playing with his hair. He frowned; Sakura saw this and said, "What's wrong?"

Neji got out of bed, "It's over," he glared at Sakura.

"W-what?" stuttered Sakura as tears started to form again.

"I said it's over. Now get out."

"B-but why? Why would you break up with me? After last night? After we made love?" The tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Made love? Hah! We just fucked, NOT "make love". Now get you pink-haired whore." Neji said with no regret to Sakura.

"N-Neji," Sakura whimpered and quickly got dressed and ran out of the house.

~End of flashback~

Sakura wiped more tears away as she remembered the memory.

Sakura's POV

I should have known that Neji only loved me for my body. I feel like such an idiot for not realizing his true intention.

~Time skip~

Sakura couldn't sleep that night. The memory of her and Neji kept replaying in her head. It didn't help that she could still feel Sasuke's lips lingering on her's. Was she starting to develop feeling for Sasuke over just one kiss? Or was it because he confessed his love to her? She didn't know. But something told her that Sasuke was different and that he really truly loved her. With that Sakura finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

All I Wanted Was You

Sasuke's POV

Damn it! What did I do wrong? Was I being too forward with her? I just wanted her to know before the wedding. I hope she'll forgive me. I still remember the first time I laid eyes on her.

~Flashback~

"Okaa-san, when is this girl getting here?" said an impatient Sasuke.

"Patience Sasu-chan, I'm sure she got caught up with something and is heading here right now." said a cheerful Mikoto.

"Yes little brother, you need to be more patient. You might be thinking that she's just another girl, but she's the girl that's going to be with you for your whole life." said a smirking Itachi.

"Hn, Itachi's right, Sasuke. This is all for the company. If we merge companies with the Haruno's than we'll make more money than ever, even if we split the money with Haruno's there's still plenty more for us." Fugaku said to Sasuke in a serious tone.

"Whatever,"

"Oh whats wrong little brother? Worried you won't be able to go around picking up girls all the time? Looks like you have to stop your playboy ways," said Itachi with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up, Itachi. She might be another whore like all the other girls I know. So why would I care if she caught me-"

Sasuke was cut off when they heard the doorbell. Mikoto got up to answer the door. Then she suddenly appeared in the room with Sakura following closely behind her.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. My parents and I were at a meeting, unfortunately they couldn't come," said a nervous Sakura.

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. "Something about her is just different. It's not her pink hair or emerald eyes, but something is defiantly different about her that sets her apart from all the other girls I had ever met. I don't know why but, she is the one for me," thought Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned over to Itachi and whispered, "So when's the wedding?"

~Flashback end~

I still remember that as if it happened yesterday. I hope she gives me a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

All I Wanted Was You

Sasuke's POV

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"TEME! Why didn't you answer your cell phone earlier! Do you know what time is it?! Its 8:30 and you're not at school yet!" said Naruto wait no, scratch that…. SREAMED Naruto, my idiotic best friend.

"Dobe, its Saturday."

"Oh….Hehe…Then this is your wake up call." I can just see the grin on his face…. -_- "Oh and teme, I'm coming over to your place," and with that Naruto hung up.

Hn, baka. I was about to get dressed in a red and black v-neck shirt with the band Blink 182, dark red skinny jeans, and black converse. While I was getting dressed, one of the maids opened my door.

"Eh?! Gomen Uchiha-sama! My mistake for coming in without knocking," said flushed the maid, still standing and starring at me with hungry eyes.

"Hn, what do you want," I say in an annoyed tone while I death glared at her.

"Oh um Naruto-san is here," said the maid, still standing in my room, she looked like she was ready to pounce on me.

"Whatever. LEAVE. NOW."

She went over to the door and instead of leaving, she closed it and locked it. Hn I knew this was going to happen.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I know you want me. Just admit it, and I want you too,"

"Hn, why would I want you? I don't even know your name," I say in an uninterested voice.

"It's Ino, babe," Ino said in a seductive voice. She started to slowly strip in front of me. She unzipped the maid outfit and she was now only in her panty and her heavily padded bra.

"Don't you want to have all this?" she asked gesturing to her body, which really didn't have much of a flattering shape.

"GET OUT," I really didn't want to deal with this, especially in the morning.

She ignored my command and ran toward me. I dodged her, but she kept trying to get a hold of me. While I was dodging her, I slipped on her maid outfit that was on the floor. As I was about to get up, she jumped and was on top of me. Ino started rubbing my member. I couldn't help myself, but let out a little moan.

"Mmm, you like that?" she asked as she continued rubbing my member. I know I used to be a player, but I haven't got any action in such a long time. I love Sakura so much, but I can't take this anymore.

I roughly pushed her off me, and started attacking her neck with my mouth.

"Mmm Sasuke-kun," she moaned.

I immediately stopped, "Don't say my name," if anyone is going to moan my name, it's only going to be Sakura when the time comes.

I then ripped off her heavily padded bra, disappointment flashed in my lustful eyes. But that didn't stop me from sucking on it. It just felt so good to finally do this after such a long time. While I was sucking on her breast, my fingers went down and pulled off her panties. I quickly put three fingers in her. She let out a moan in pleasure. I removed my shirt then my pants then my boxers.

"Now," gestured to my cock.

Without second thought, her mouth was on my 9 inch cock. She was licking and sucking, it felt so good.

"You like that?" she said seductively.

I ignored her and she continued to give me a blow job. I pushed her away and got on top of her. I put my mouth near her womanhood and started liking her wet core.

After that was all done, I got up. And started getting dressed again.

"Baby, come on lets go for round two," Ino said.

I looked at her with a disgusted expression, "Leave. NOW," I commanded.

"No, I want more," she gave me the stupidest puppy dog eyes.

"You're FIRED," she should know not to test me.

She looked at me with shock written all over her face. She knew that I was serious. I watched as she quickly got dressed before she left, she looked at me with sad, teary eyes. Then Ino dashed out the door and out of the house.

I walked downstairs to see Naruto looking at me with a confused look.

"Umm what the hell was that?"

"Eh nothing, just fired a maid. Not a big deal"

"Oh anyways, I wanted to ask you if you want to go visit Sakura-chan with me," said Naruto. (A/N Naruto and Sakura were childhood friends xD Teehee)

"Sure," I say coolly.

"Okay then lets go! Oh and Sasuke, when were you planning on telling me you really loved Sakura-chan?"

I stood there, frozen. How did he know that?

"I know what you're thinking, how do I know. Well, Sasuke you've been my best friend for a long time. I have these instincts that tell me that you really truly love someone, that someone is obviously Sakura-chan. And I happened to see how you react every time you see her. You're like a brother to me, Sasuke. So of course I can spot these little soft sides you have for Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a huge, caring grin on his face.

I was shocked. Naruto is like a brother to me. A dumb, but caring brother. I smirked, "Then lets go, my dumb but caring brother,"

"Hehe…..Wait…I'm not dumb,"

I laughed, Naruto was always able to make me laugh. So, we got in my car and I drove in the direction to Sakura's place.


End file.
